A common sound system utilizes only two to five channels and possibly even fewer amps and speakers. Those systems playing a musical performance, for example, may have two channels dividing up many sounds. These sounds are usually amplified through two speakers. This type of application does not recreate the original sound or create a sound similar to a live performance because multiple sounds travel through only a small number of channels, less channels than sounds utilized, and through a small number of speakers. Those other types of systems are used for musical and non-musical applications, such as story telling, radio, talk shows, panel discussions and more. A typical live performance, a concert or a studio recording for example, may have each instrument assigned to its own channel or to its own multiple channels.
A common multiple channel sound system may use 2 to 6 or even 8 or more channels to re-create sound. Popularly known as “stereo” and “surround sound”, that concept creates a sound field for a pre-designated listening area. This is accomplished through the use of multiple speakers placed uniformly surrounding the listening area. Usually, there are front speakers and rear speakers. All sounds are divided among the speakers. Using electronic effects to fabricate realism, the sounds can be simulated for different listening environments. All effects are lost when the listener drifts away from the designated listening area. These conditions and restraints are unavoidable, because those systems set forth to re-create a single, pre-designated sound field. A sound field is arranged by a recording engineer and permanently recorded onto the music during the mastering process for that song.
There are currently two products are of interest, DVD-A (DVD audio) and SACD (super audio CD).
Six channels are used to record and play music. Usually there are five full-range speaker sets (three front, two rear) and a subwoofer. These systems try to introduce some realism in the music being played. They accomplish that by reformatting each instrument and voice to a reference location. (For example: guitar at 50 degrees to the left, keyboard 35 degrees to the right).
A recording engineer is required to create this sound field. By the example specifications, guitar sounds would be heard more from the left front speaker and a bit from the center speaker. Keyboard would have about the same level from the center and the right speakers. All sounds would have some kinds of ambient feed back on the two rear speakers and extra low frequencies will come out from the subwoofer to add warmness to the sounds.
The prior art uses full range speakers and surround sound gadgets. Those prior arts use a concept to try to re-create a sound field. A sound field that is established by a recording engineer during the mastering of that song and can never be changed by the user. They do not re-create the sounds of the original recordings and never can they replicate a live performance.
The sound field is set by the recording engineer and cannot be changed. This sound field is designed assuming that the listening position is in the center, with all speakers surrounding it at somewhat equal distances. If the listener moves away from that position, the effects of realism are eliminated.
DVD-A has support from Panasonics and Warner Advance Media Operation. Panasonics has also formed a joint venture with Universal Music, presumably to promote DVD-A music. SACD is supported by Sony and Phillips. The current free MP3 sites and other sites that distribute music illegally are detrimental to legitimate music sales. As long as music resides in the stereo format, there is no way to prevent piracy.
Current formats in motion picture and video broadcast deliver its content through a single screen. The playing of VCR and DVD are inclusive in this format. Having all of the featured content on a single screen limits the imagination and the realism of the actual scene, taking place in a 3-dimensional world. The prior art uses the screen to show the close-up detail shots as well as the overall big picture. When the close-ups are displayed on screen, the big picture and the rest of the scenes are not shown. Vice versa, when the big picture is on screen, one cannot see much detail.
The prior art uses speakers strategically positioned to replicate a reproduction of a sound field. This sound field is supposed to create realism to correspond with the video of the single screen playing. For example, if a Sting missile is fired from the left of the screen and hits the target on the right, the sound tracing of the missile and the explosion can be done by those speakers located on the left, center and right. But, when the missile is fired from the front left and hits a target at the right rear of the audience, the sound tracing and explosion are still possible by the prior art, but the explosion scene will be on the front single screen not very real to the human senses.
The prior art in motion picture and video display have been around for a long time. Those who have been producing movies that way are running out of ideas to make a film exciting.
Needs exist for better and less expensive sound and visual systems.